


Becoming Human

by BaelieFae, Eridell, Project0506



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Avengers, F/M, I swear there will be substance soon, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Work In Progress, i have no idea how to tag this, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaelieFae/pseuds/BaelieFae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eridell/pseuds/Eridell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ongoing saga of the world's (once) most eligible bachelor and the two little munchkins that conquered his world.</p><p>Or, Tony Stark's deep thoughts on his twins, the woman who brought them into the world, the friends that kept him sane, and how he was lucky enough to keep them all around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Human

**Author's Note:**

> A small note:
> 
> This is a conglomerate series based on like twelve muses between four people. I'm doing my best to do them all justice as I write this, which is why this might be a little slow in updating. This seems to be morphing into a totally domestic view of Stark Tower and all the crazy people that live there, so I'm not quite sure where this is gonna end up. But hey, it's a good start right?
> 
> Unbeta'd and totally in progress, so my apologies for any typos.

It was never a question of whether or not he loved one more than the other. There was literally no way for him to love one more. They’d come into the world together but they were completely different people; even when their communication was nothing more than noises and flails of tiny hands, they each had their own distinct personality and Tony spent enough time around them to see it from the very beginning.

Contrary to speculation that had run rampant in the months leading up to them coming into the world, Tony was, for all his bravado and wild tendencies, a damn good father. He did his share of the work, he woke up to feed them in the middle of the night when it was his turn, and he made sure that his lab time didn’t overrun being near his little ones. If nothing else, it seemed to help Pepper that he wasn’t bleeding his life into his lab floor anymore. SI needed his attention about as often as the twins did, but after a couple of weeks the balance seemed to come naturally enough.

It wasn’t something he had to really even think about. His lab floor was equipped with a specific monitor that only showed the camera feeds from the nursery. There wasn’t a single angle he couldn’t see with a twitch of a joystick. As the weeks went by it was easier to keep his eyes from twitching to it every two minutes, but Tony Stark was nothing if not a creature of habit. Balancing his focus was the easiest part of the whole ordeal.

The older they got, the better he seemed to handle balancing his labs and his family. If anyone had asked him five years before that how he felt about being that… normal, he would have laughed you straight to the bottom of his bourbon glass. But now? Now that he had two sets of eyes that already, in their own unique ways, wrinkled with his own unique ripple of focused strain? Now that there were two observant little minds that seemed to soak up anything put in front of them and immediately look for more? Now he had a reason to be different. It wasn’t about him anymore, which meant being selfish and self-destructive only perpetuated the cycle he swore to himself he would break.

He didn’t worry about himself anymore so much as his children growing up with a single twinge of his resentment for their own father.

Aleph seemed to be particularly good at picking out when he was stressed. He always laid a bit stiller when Tony was holding him, clung just a little tighter, nuzzled just a few seconds more before falling asleep. The reactor was his favorite thing in the world. He tended to get fussier when the weather got colder (probably something with his lungs; it was still too early to tell), so when he couldn’t sleep Tony would pull on a thin tee shirt (or roll out of bed without bothering to put one on) and cradle Aleph against his chest until he dozed off. Every time he did, he fell asleep with one tiny cheek squished to the edge of his reactor and one hand spread out over the light from the core.

The first time, Tony was stunned. The second time, Tony was amused. The third time, he’d curled up a little more and let himself fall asleep with him. They stayed there for six hours.

Bridget didn’t warm up to him quite as quickly. She loved watching him play with his holograph tables, but other than that she never really paid him much mind. Oftentimes the only way to keep her occupied was to smack a tablet in front of her with floating shapes and let her wave them around. She was easily the ‘handful’ of the two. Bridget had his attention span; if she didn’t have something she could figure out in front of her, she was squawking her head off until someone came to placate her.

The fact that she had SHIELD’s scariest agent wrapped around her little finger only underlined his fear that his comeuppance had finally arrived. Phil did a lot for them when SI started to demand their attention, whenever he could. Pepper had always had a weird sort of trust when it came to him, so Tony had (maybe not willingly, at first) agreed on him being their emergency contact and the primary person in charge of security when it came to the twins.

It was Pepper’s decision to make him responsible for their safety, but it was both of them that decided on his status as godfather.

**Author's Note:**

> The muses behind this series (even the ones that haven't made an appearance yet!) can be found here:
> 
> Tony: http://uponamechanicalthrone.tumblr.com  
> Pepper: http://youvegothomework.tumblr.com  
> Coulson: http://persistentsecuritybreach.tumblr.com  
> Natasha: http://prettypoisonishercry.tumblr.com  
> Clint: http://specialist--legolas.tumblr.com  
> Steve: http://alphaoutoftime.tumblr.com  
> Bucky: http://revivedwintersoldier.tumblr.com


End file.
